The proliferation of smartphones and other mobile computing devices equipped with audio-visual capabilities (e.g. tablet computers) has led to an explosion of user created digital content. Video sharing websites such as YouTube, Vimeo, Daily Motion, LiveLeak, and many others, allow users to freely upload and share their videos. Similarly, user generated pictures can also be shared using websites such as Vine, Flickr, 500px, imgur, and others. Audio files can also be shared using websites such as bandcamp, clyp, soundcloud, and others. However, other than revenues from advertisements for the various media content displayed, users who generate such content generally do not share in the profits from the content. While YouTube and a few other websites provide rewards to users who upload such content based on how many times the content is viewed, media content generators (i.e. users who create original content) have to wait until, and if, their uploaded content becomes famous.
One issue with the above model for generating monetary rewards for the content generator or user is that the content generator does not share in the profits until the content is widely viewed or seen. As well, the content generator is, generally, free to re-upload the content generated to multiple websites. The websites, therefore, do not have exclusivity with respect to the content generated.
As well, content generated that might be of cultural or historical significance, but that might not be overly popular, will not generate as much income for the user who generated that content. As has seen in recent events, social and political upheavals are usually caught on video by either the participants or by the spectators. Riots, protests, and other historic events might not be popular and, as such, would not generate income for the user who generated that content. However, such a user should be rewarded for capturing history as it unfolded. Currently, other than the dubious notoriety that comes with generating such content, these users are not rewarded.
Currently, there are no websites or services which reward users for generated digital media content before the content is presented to the public. As well, there are no websites or services that allows for exclusivity with respect to the content.
There is therefore a need for systems or methods which mitigate if not overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.